100 Moments in 19 Years
by Attesa
Summary: 100 drabbles over the span of 19 years following Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and their kids. A response to the 100 drabble/oneshots challenge at HP Fanfiction Challenges Forum. Incomplete & abandoned.
1. Frog

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **numerous pairings will be seen throughout…  
**Rating**: G  
**Period:** Post Hogwarts  
**Summary**: 100 drabbles over the span of 19 years following Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and their kids.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**A/N**: This is a response to the 100 Drabbles/Oneshots Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges on the forums. I decided to do 100 drabbles, of exactly 100 words each, about moments in the 19 years between the Battle of Hogwarts and the epilogue. Please review...

**Challenge:** _# 1 Frog_

Draco left honeydukes in mild spirits. He'd stood in line for eternity for a couple of chocolate frogs and sugar quills.

Draco opened the first chocolate frog only to find Dumbledore's face on the card. It came with some information about him and his achievements, but Draco couldn't read it. He opened the next one and Dumbledore's face smiled underneath the frog. He ripped open the third chocolate frog and it was Morgana's face.

His teeth ripped off the head of the third chocolate frog while two chocolate frogs hopped away soon to melt into a puddle of uneaten chocolate.


	2. Apple Sauce

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none in this drabble  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#2 Apple Sauce_

Hermione had been badgered into watching Teddy for two days. She liked children, she really did. She just didn't like children that were not her own. Not that she had any, yet.

She was attempting to feed Teddy his breakfast when the Daily Prophet owl flew through the window. Hermione hassled with the owl. Teddy put his fingers into the apple sauce that Hermione had attempted to feed him.

From the front page, Draco Malfoy's face stared up at her underneath a headline that read, _Malfoy Family Cleared._

A tiny handful of apple sauce hit Hermione's cheek. She didn't notice.


	3. Evil

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **None  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#3 Evil_

"They're evil!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs in the burrow kitchen.

The Daily Prophet with the scowling Malfoy family was clenched in his hand. On Saturday afternoon, the Weasley clan clustered around the table with their close friends and order members for lunch.

"Let it go, Ron," Harry told him before taking a bite of potatoes.

"They're evil… like right hand of You-Know-Who, evil!"

"Voldemort," Hermione corrected absentmindedly.

Ron continued to rant about the sheer evilness of the Malfoy family while Harry and Hermione ate their lunch, pointedly ignoring Ron. Harry and Hermione knew they weren't evil.


	4. Hufflepuff

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Harry/Ginny  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_# 4 Hufflepuff_

Ginny glared at the Hufflepuff table. Kevin Whitby had tried to cop a feel of her yesterday after the quidditch game and she had yet to forgive him. Then, this morning at breakfast he had the nerve to try and spread the rumor that they were dating.

She had half a mind to hex him. A bloody nose? Bat boogey hex? Jelly legs jinx?

Hedwig flew over the dinner tables and landed next to Ginny's plate. She untied a little note and pushed a piece of her bread over to the owl.

Perhaps, she would let the evil Hufflepuff live.


	5. Crab

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#5 Crab_

The dining room felt claustrophobic. Hermione bolted out the backdoor to get air. The night, cold and damp, was blessed with a clear sky.

She sat on the wet grass, not caring about grass stains on her robes. She leaned back so she could stare up at the sky.

The footsteps behind her were nearly inaudible. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Harry."

"What are you looking at?"

"Crab nebula."

She pointed at a barely visible cluster of stars in the sky. The party raged on, even though it was well after midnight.

"Can I join you two?" Ron asked.


	6. Itch

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#6 Itch_

"It itches!"

Ginny tried to suppress a giggle. She bit her knuckles.

"Mr. Whitby, sit still," McGongall chastised.

Right before their eyes he began to break out in orange, green and purple spots. He started itching trying to scratch off every layer of skin that burned with an unquenchable flame.

"It itches!"

"Go to Madame Pomfrey."

Kevin Whitby ran from the room scratching at every inch of skin his fingers could reach. McGongall continued with her lesson as though one of her students hadn't just broken out in strange spots. McGonagall shot Ginny a wink.

_Serves him right_, Ginny thought.


	7. Green

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#7 Green_

Hermione knew green could be a great color. Leaves were green for Merlin's sake. She'd been prejudiced against it since age eleven, but that didn't mean anything.

She could hear Ron's voice in her head though…

"_Green? Really?"_

She groaned and hoisted, Teddy further upon her hip. He giggled pulling on her hair.

Hermione detangled his sticky hand from her hair. She needed a shower after spending the day with him.

How was she supposed to know that giving him a sucker would cause so much trouble? She couldn't take away the green candy after he'd picked it. Could she?


	8. Paper

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#8 Paper_

Draco had never been one to read the paper. While in school he had only read it when there had been an interesting article about Potter. So that he could mock the Gryffindor of course.

Now, when it was his face gracing the front pages as he walked down the steps of the ministry cleared of all charges, but not free of judgment, he hated the paper. He cancelled his subscription to the Daily Prophet that day and threw his last copy, the one with his family on the front page, into the fireplace.

What did the papers know anyway?


	9. Bounce

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#9 Bounce_

Ginny bounced on her heels, anxiously awaiting the whistle. The first few moments between stepping onto the pitch and being in the air were the worst. Her breakfast seemed to bounce around in her stomach and her heart bounced in her chest banging into her ribs with each beat.

She scanned the crowds. She saw the red hair first. It called to her like a beacon. Sitting next to her brother was Harry. Her heart thudded faster nearly bouncing its way out of her chest and onto the pitch for everyone to see.

The whistle blew and she was off.


	10. Kill

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#10 Kill_

"_Kill…. Kill… Kill…"_

At nights the voices haunted him. They shouldn't have. He knew that it was over, but they came anyway. In the middle of the night as he lay alone they beckoned him.

_"Kill… Kill… Kill…"_

He sat in bed, alone in his flat and considered going to Hermione's or the Burrow. Anywhere so he didn't have to be alone. He glared at the pensieve that sat on his wardrobe, beckoning him forward to remove the painful memories.

Hermione's face, tired and saddened came through his mind. Ginny's face when she saw him alive again. Ron. He slept.


	11. Wood

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#11 Wood_

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the cobblestone path of Diagon Alley.

"What are you going to get her?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I got her a brand new set of dress robes. She'll need something to wear to those Harpies events," Hermione told them.

"I can't believe my little sister's going to play professional quidditch."

Harry shrugged again. He needed the perfect gift.

The shiny wood of a new broom caught his eyes. The new firebolt sat in the window of the quidditch supply store gleaming.

Harry left Diagon Alley stroking the smooth new handle of Ginny's new broom.


	12. Numbers

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: None  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#12 Numbers_

Harry had lived his life in numbers. Number of dead. Number of years. Number of days.

Numbers were clear and simple, but they were boring too.

Lives weren't lived in numbers; they were lived in emotions and events. Days in which he couldn't think of not living. Like today.

Ginny stood on the stage that had been built in the Great Hall, wearing beautiful red dress robes. There were no numbers that mattered anymore. Not the number of students who died before graduation, or the number that had fought alongside him.

All that mattered was that Ginny graduated Hogwarts today.


	13. Labels

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#13 Labels_

Labels had been the bane of Hermione's existence. Know-it-all. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Boy-Who-Lived. Mudblood.

Hermione hated labels, because labels always had a way of coming back to hurt her. She'd never seen a label that she had liked. She must not have been looking.

Harry stood in the front of an audience, looking anxious and uncomfortable with the attention. His black ministry issue robes matched his hair, which for the first time looked mildly tamed.

Auror was a label that agreed with Harry. The one he was proudest to wear.

Perhaps someday it would sit alongside husband and father, Hermione mused.


	14. Luck

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria  
**Rating**: None  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#14 Luck_

Draco had never believed in luck. He'd been born into a family with wealth, power and connections. He didn't need luck. Until Voldemort had come along, then he'd needed all the luck he could find.

He didn't know if he needed luck ever again. He knew he didn't deserve it.

But sitting across from her, looking into her brown eyes which looked upon nothing but him, he knew that luck was on his side.

What else would bring such an amazing girl, like Astoria Greengrass into his life?

He wasn't sure he believed in luck, but that didn't really matter.


	15. Triangle

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **None  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#15 Triangles_

In her first two weeks of training with the Harpies, Ginny had learned about so many triangles she didn't want to see the three sided shape again. A slice of pizza was an isosceles triangle. Coach harped about their chaser triangle not being perfect. There was even a love triangle, between the seeker, a reserve beater and some fan.

Ginny couldn't wait for her only free weekend of the month. There were far too many people in her house to be able to find three straight lines to make a triangle. And that was just the way she liked it.


	16. Peanut Butter

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#16 Peanut Butter_

"Yuck," Ron groaned.

Hermione tried not to laugh. Her snort however reached her redheaded boyfriend's ears. He turned to glare at her.

"It's not my fault," he insisted.

"I told you."

"Oh shut it, Hermione."

Hermione snorted again.

There was peanut butter on the ceiling and the floors. It had splattered on the counter and the stove as well. It covered three month old Victorie's dress and stuck in Teddy's hair.

"I didn't know that would happen," Ron groaned as he performed a cleaning charm on the kitchen.

"I told you not to use magic that close to the jar."


	17. Hat

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **None  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#17 Hat_

"I'm not going anywhere with that boy, unless he wears a hat," Harry insisted.

Ginny giggled and Hermione simply smiled. Ron had been sent outside. His howling laughter had been so loud that Fleur had banished him to the garden before he woke up Victorie.

"Come on Harry, it's cute."

"It is not."

None of them were sure where Teddy had gotten the idea, but Hermione was forced to transfigure her sweater into a hat to cover his hair.

Sprouting out of the short strands of green and silver hair were two red horns. Hermione needed to talk to Andromeda.


	18. Watch

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#18 Watch_

"Watch," Ron whispered.

He dangled a little lion in front of Victorie. Her eyes looked everywhere but the stuffed toy. Ron didn't give up.

"Watch," he repeated.

Ron drug the lion across the carpet toward Victorie. When it reached her little chubby legs, Ron dragged the floppy paws across her legs. She giggled. He left the lion resting in her lap.

She picked it up by one floppy ear and brought it to her mouth. She sucked on a paw. Ron groaned but smiled. He pressed a kiss to the top her head.

Hermione had never watched anything more endearing.


	19. No Way

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#19 No Way_

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Ginny groaned. She ran a hand over her tired face. She'd spent the entire day working hard at practice and had expected to go home to relax. When she arrived at her flat, George had been sitting on her sofa.

"Yes way."

"George, I don't believe you."

"Trust me. He's going to ask you to marry him."

Ginny shook her head and went to the kitchen to put on a kettle. Harry wouldn't possibly be considering marrying her. They were young and he feared commitment. Right?

"No way."

"Yes way.

"No way."


	20. Bumblebee

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Audrey/Percy  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#20 Bumblebee_

The baby shower was in the honor of Audrey, Percy's wife, who was pregnant for the first time with a little girl. The Weasley women had come together with Hermione, not yet a Weasley woman, and a number of Audrey's school friends.

They were sitting around the table in the garden laughing and enjoying a delightful cake watching Audrey open her gifts.

"Thank you so much, Molly," Audrey gushed as she opened the older witch's gift.

Inside, a knit baby blanket embroidered with little yellow and black bumblebees was nestled up against starry tissue paper that twinkled gold and silver.


	21. Magic

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#21 Magic_

Harry hadn't always believed in magic. Growing up with muggles, how could he? He couldn't doubt magic though. It had always been there for him making glass disappear to torture his cousin, or protecting them from Voldemort.

For all the evil that came with magic it protected him as well. He held no grudges against magic.

Especially when she looked so magical.

He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist who smiled up at him. It was the anniversary of their first kiss. Or rather they thought it was. The glitter of her robes sparkled magically matching her glittering eyes. Magic.


	22. Fly

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **None  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#22 Fly_

They seemed to love it. Not that it made Hermione's fears go away, but she could see their intense love of flying. Ginny, Harry, Ron, George and Charlie zoomed around above the orchard. Hermione watched Teddy.

He ran around his eyes watching the sky, pretending as though he could fly. He tripped over a rock. Big tears formed in his eyes as Hermione lifted him up. She kissed his skinned knees and lifted him up over her head.

He let out a giggle as she held him up the air pretending to be his broom. He would love to fly.


	23. Celery

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Astoria/Draco  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#23 Celery_

Draco groaned. There were a million and a half shades of green. He had thought that he loved all of them. He liked every shade from hunter to sea green.

Astoria could do no wrong in his eyes.

So why is it that she managed to find the only shade of green… that managed to not be Slytherin. In fact it wasn't really green at all.

He couldn't remember what shade she called it, but it was all over his walls. She had painted his entire flat that color.

He glared down at the paint can reading the label...

Celery.


	24. Anarchy

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#24 Anarchy_

The burrow was in a state of anarchy when Ginny and Harry arrived. No one took notice of them amidst the screams and conversations.

Then the sunlight bounced off of the diamond on her new engagement ring. Molly caught sight of the rock on the redhead's finger and let out a shriek so loud it silenced the entire room.

Everyone's eyes landed upon the ring and for a few moments the anarchy was replaced with a reverent silence.

And then the anarchy started again. The noise grew until it was so loud Ginny couldn't even hear Harry whisper, "I love you."


	25. Penguin

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#25 Penguin_

"I refuse to look like a penguin," Ron said.

Harry laughed. Ginny glowered and Hermione pretended as though she supported Ginny's taste. She didn't.

The robes made Ron look like a penguin. They were white in front and the cape over the back looked like penguin wings.

"Shut it, Ron. It's my wedding," Ginny growled.

Ron didn't say another word for the rest of the fitting. Finally, Ron and Hermione were able to leave madam Malkins. Hermione burst into giggles as they walked out the door.

"At least you'll be head penguin," Hermione gasped between giggles.

Ron kissed her.


	26. Guitar

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#26 Guitar_

Ron hated London. He didn't _hate_ London. He disliked the underground, because it was horribly inconvenient.

Where else in the world would someone play their guitar to a million strangers a day? Besides, the music was horrible and strange. It echoed off the close walls and when the trains came in the noise drowned out the sound of the guitar music.

Ron hated the underground, but he took it into the heart of muggle London with Harry so that they could pick out an engagement ring. He was willing to go through the horror of the muggle underground for her.


	27. Shiny

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#27 Shiny_

The ring in Ron's hand was shiny.

For the first time in history, the burrow garden was silent. Ron knelt on one knee looking expectantly up at Hermione. He had stumbled over a few wonderful flowery lines.

She knelt next to him.

"Hermione?"

She pressed her lips to his. She lay down on the ground, pulling him down onto the grass with her.

"Hermione-"

"Yes."

He slid the ring on her finger. He brought the tips of her fingers to his lips as the two of them looked up at the moon rising in the sky to shine above them.


	28. Think

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#28 Think_

The burrow had fallen into an eerie quiet. All the children had left the nest.

But, Audrey and the baby spent some of their days at the Burrow. When Ginny was home, she came around. On the weekends the burrow filled with her family. Andromeda stopped by frequently with Teddy and the two cleaned, chatted and knit.

Sometimes it was hard to keep busy, but Andromeda and Molly helped each other not to think about what had happened in the past. But when she was alone looking around the house, she couldn't help but think of all that was gone.


	29. Leash

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **George/?  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#29 Leash_

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Ginny glared angrily at George. They were in the shop. George restocked the shelves and Ginny sat on the floor playing the Pygmy Puffs.

"I don't know, Ginny."

Ginny groaned in frustration.

"I think she's nice."

"She keeps me on a short leash."

Ginny let out a noise of disbelief and then asked, "What?"

"She keeps me on a short leash."

"What does that mean?"

"You know she's always there. She checks up on me and…"

Ginny groaned and picked up a purple Pygmy Puff.

"You need a short leash."


	30. Bitter

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Astoria/Draco  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#30 Bitter_

Bitter.

It was a flavor. It was a feeling. It was the taste of the tears that streamed down her face.

Astoria pushed Draco away roughly.

"Get away from me!"

Draco stepped back from her.

"Astoria, please."

He hadn't meant to say it. He never wanted to hurt her, but they had been arguing. Then the words had spewed out of his mouth in the most bitter tone that he'd ever mustered.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Just go, Draco," she ordered, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

He stepped forward and let his thumb wipe the tears away.


	31. Uneven

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#31 Uneven_

The aisle was uneven. Ginny cursed the entire idea of an indoor wedding at a fancy hotel or banquet hall. She'd insisted upon getting married at the burrow.

She clenched her father's arm for balance. He smiled at her with glistening eyes.

She concentrated on the uneven aisle. With each step she focused on not falling on her face. While concentrating on the precarious perch of each high heeled foot on the uneven gravel she didn't think about all the crying people around her.

It was a blessing, that uneven aisle. Her eyes didn't tear up until she reached Harry.


	32. Careful

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Bill/Victorie  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#32 Careful_

"Careful," Fleur murmured sweetly.

Victorie reached out one tiny chubby hand toward her new baby sister, Dominique. The tiny tuft of ginger hair on the newborn girl reminded Fleur of her husband. Giant baby blue eyes looked up from the basinet at her mother and her older sister.

"Careful," Fleur whispered again when Victorie poked her little sister's belly.

"Relax," Bill said.

He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. He stroked Victorie's red hair. The little girl turned in her mother's arms and looked at her dad.

"Cawe-full," she told him happily.


	33. Acne

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#33 Acne_

"I can't positively have acne!" Hermione groaned looking over her reflection in the mirror.

She was in her twenties. How did a woman in her twenties, two days from getting married, get acne? She glared at the pimple in the mirror.

"Relax, Hermione," Ginny murmured looking at the frazzled witch in front of her.

"Oh come on, Gin, you didn't have acne right before your wedding."

Ginny pulled out a vial of face cream and put it down on the counter in front of Hermione. Hermione looked at the jar with apprehension.

"Mum gave it to me before my wedding."


	34. Jeans

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Astoria/Draco  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#34 Jeans_

Jeans weren't a part of his normal wardrobe. In fact, before she'd brought them up, Draco Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead in jeans.

Now, staring at Astoria who wore the tightest pair of jeans and a white shirt he couldn't believe he had gone so long without them. She mounted her broomstick and kicked off the ground. She circled him once before shouting down at him.

"I'm waiting."

He mounted his broom surprised by how comfortable the trousers were and shot into the air.

She wore his ring and those jeans. Was there a greater invention in the world? No.


	35. Observe

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Charlie/?  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#35 Observe_

Charlie had never been one to observe. He didn't observe dragons. He jumped into their cages, stunned them, chained them up and studied them. He didn't observe anything.

So why was it that she'd been in the village for two weeks and he'd done nothing but observe?

He observed the way she pushed her hair behind her when she was thinking. He observed her when she talked with the customers at the pub and laughed so freely. He observed the way her robes clung so perfectly to her body.

"I'm Charlie," he said offering her his hand.

He didn't observe.


	36. Chicken

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Astoria/Draco  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**A/N:** Remember I love reviews! And a very large thank you and hug to all of you that have reviewed so far. It makes my day!.

**Challenge: **_#36 Chicken_

"Chicken or steak?" the wedding planner asked.

She was a nice lady. She had a pleasant, patient attitude and was very helpful, which was a good thing. Narcissa Malfoy was a demanding client. This was her fourth wedding planner. She sent owls at midnight. She changed her mind daily about color schemes and flower arrangements.

Astoria groaned inward. They had chosen salmon. Salmon had been her choice entrée for the past three wedding planners and now she was going to have to tell the fourth wedding planner that she wanted salmon.

"Sal-"

"Chicken," Narcissa Malfoy answered.

Astoria closed her mouth.


	37. Mp3

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Rona  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#37 Mp3_

What in the world was an Mp3? Ron looked at the square thing in his hand. Hermione had called it some sort of mp3 player or something.

Hermione adored the little thing. She put two balls of plastic into her ears. Then plugged their wires into the mp3 thing and listened to music.

He loved his wife, but he didn't understand her sometimes. He made a mental note to bring up the Mp3 thing to his dad. Perhaps he would know what it was.

"Did you grab the mp3 player, Ron?"

He tightened his fist around the mp3 player.

"Yeah."


	38. Angst

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#38 Angst_

Harry had experienced with a lot of drama and angst. He didn't know the difference between drama and angst, but he knew that this current situation seemed more angsty than dramatic.

He loved his wife. He loved her job, but he loved having her home. They couldn't have kids while she played quidditch. He wanted kids. He'd told her that, but he was met with…

"Oh so it's all about what you want then? What about what I want?"

He'd sputtered through an apology, but she had walked out the door before he'd gotten the words out of his mouth.


	39. Smug

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Astoria/Draco  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#39 Smug_

On numerous occasions, Draco could be described as smug. The first day of Hogwarts, smug. The day he was accepted to the Slytherin quidditch team, he'd been smut. When he dueled Potter, everyday that Snape belittled Potter and every time he got a chance to put Potter in his place. Smug. On the day that he was on the Inquisitor Squad watching Umbridge interrogate Potter, there was only word to describe Draco. Smug, of course.

On the day he got married there were a million and a half words to describe him. Not a single one of them was smug.


	40. Potions

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **None  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#40 Potions_

Ron had always hated Potions. He hated Snape and by association he hated Potions. The red head struggled every year. He didn't get an O on his OWLs and he'd never received an O on one of his potions in class.

Yet, while brewing potions in the backroom of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes he would have earned even Snape's respect. George no longer bothered to brew most of the potions that they stocked, because his younger brother was an expert on them. Even the love potions.

Ron may never have earned an O but he was more than proficient in Potions.


	41. Pain

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#41 Pain_

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries healed numbers of injuries, from the most basic potions accident to the most incurable case of spattergroit. They had seen it all and they knew how to heal each unique case.

There was one thing that each case had in common. An element of pain.

Ginny's pain wasn't physical. She had felt far worse than this pain. Her pain was emotional.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter."

She looked down at the sheets and began to cry. How could she bare to tell the team that she'd never be able to play quidditch again?


	42. Orange

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#42 Orange_

Orange was the Weasley family color. The hair was orange. The sweaters were usually orange.

So it wasn't a shock when Teddy Lupin showed up to Saturday lunch with bright orange hair. Molly commented that he looked a lot like Ron at that age. Ron let out an indignant snort.

"I don't remember having orange skin, mum."

Teddy had even made his skin orange.

"I don't think he had orange eyes, either," George told her.

His irises were the perfect shade of pumpkin orange.

Teddy Lupin's favorite color for this week was orange. He wore it proudly on his skin.


	43. Gorgeous

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#43 Gorgeous_

There weren't many things in this world that were gorgeous. Sure there were sunsets and sunrises. There were brides and first dates. But, when it came to truly earning the title most things fell short.

That day, in the middle of the living room, Ginny was the most gorgeous creature in the entire world. Her pajama pants were flannel. Red hair had been pulled into a messy pony tail. She looked nauseous. She was nauseous.

But what could be more gorgeous than a woman who had just found out that she was going to have a baby? She was gorgeous.


	44. Water

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **George/?  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#44 Water_

Water was more essential to life than love. Water was more essential than safety or compassion. The only thing that was more necessary to life than water was oxygen.

He didn't want water. He didn't want air. He wanted her.

He could live without water and air if she would just say yes to this one simple question. She paused her face alight with surprise and wonder. She didn't answer. He held his breathe. He'd never take another drink of water in his life again, if she just said-

"Yes, I'll marry you."

George slipped the ring on her finger.


	45. Infinity

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Charlie/?  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#45 Infinity_

"Infinity is a concept in mathematics referring to a quantity with no ends or bounds.

"Infinity is endless, unbounded and limitless. There is no end to infinity. There isn't a finish line or a gate. It's not a circle that goes around and around.

"It's infinity. Like the universe or-"

Charlie stopped and looked down at his muddy boots. He kicked himself for not changing out of work robes before rushing over to the pub to meet her. He was proposing in dragon hide boots that probably had dragon dung on their soles.

"The way I love you," she finished.


	46. Balloon

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron and Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**A/N:** I got busy yesterday and couldn't find the time to post. My apologies. Thank you for the lovely review. I love them! Keep them coming.

**Challenge: **_#46 Balloon _

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question.

"We had them at Victorie's party," Ron explained.

He held in his hand a ribbon. Attached to the pink ribbon was a balloon that read, "It's a girl!"

"Everyone loves balloons."

"It's a boy, Ron. It's James Sirius Potter. "

"This was all they had," Ron insisted with a pout.

Hermione grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'wizard'. She pulled out her wand and with a complicated swish and flick the pink balloon became blue and flashed 'It's a boy!' and 'Congratulations Harry and Ginny.'

"Show off," Ron grumbled and then kissed her.


	47. Schedule

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Ginny/Harry  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#47 Schedule _

Ginny lived on a schedule. She woke up at 6 and started her day. She showered, dressed and ate a quick breakfast before getting James ready for the day. The one year old then went to the burrow so that Molly could tend to him while Ginny worked.

At 9am sharp she walked into the Daily Prophet to start work. She left at 5pm and took a one hour lunch break at noon. After work she went back to the burrow, picked up her son, went home and started dinner.

One Tuesday, she stared at an at home pregnancy test at 1pm. Ginny had once had a schedule.


	48. Prompt

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#48 Prompt_

Hermione was a prompt woman. She ate her breakfast promptly at 6am. She woke up thirty minutes before that to shower. She went to work at 6:30am and went over her case briefings for the day.

She went home at 4:30, because she came in early of course. She and Ron ate dinner at six.

Hermione flooed into their flat one Thursday night, promptly at 4:30pm and announced to her husband, "I'm late"

He looked up at her confused. Her checked his watch and noted that she was promptly on time, as usual.

"I'm _late_," she repeated.

His jaw dropped.


	49. Park

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **None  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge: **_#49 Park_

"That's the steering wheel," Harry told Ron as they sat parked at the curb in Hermione's car.

"I knew that."

"Alright then, where's the gas?"

Ron stomped his foot on the pedal and Harry cringed a little. The car wasn't on, but Harry feared for his life anyway.

"Breaks?"

Ron trod his giant foot on the other pedal as well.

"Alright then, any questions?"

Ron shook his head and reached for the keys that dangled from the ignition. Then looking down at the gear shifter with a look of bewilderment.

"What does the P mean?"

Harry shook his head.

"Park."


	50. Rose

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ron  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**A/N:** This drabble marks the halfway point for the story. Thanks for the support, favorites, alerts and reviews.

**Challenge: **_#50 Rose_

There were four baby name books in Hermione's nightstand. Ron dreaded the moments she read through them.

"Olivia. Amelia. Grace. Chloe. Sophie."

Ron rubbed his eyes and fought the urge to shove his head underneath the pillow. They had two months to decide on a name. Hermione reminded him that at one point they had nine months, but seven months later their little girl had no name.

Ron was tempted to agree to any name. His mother and Ginny suggested names whenever they were around.

"Emma," Hermione continued, "Rose. Lucy."

"Wait," Ron said.

"Lucy?"

"No, Rose."

Hermione closed the book.


	51. Clock

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **none  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**A/N:** I know this took forever to get to you. I'm sorry, but after the fourth (Happy 4th to everyone who celebrated!) I needed a little break. Thank you for reading and the reviews. They make me smile.

**Challenge:** _#51 Clock_

The Weasley clock was infamous. After the war, Molly had hung back on the wall. She only gave it a glance when she was expecting someone, or when it let out a little chime to alert her of an unexpected visitor.

Molly's fondness of the clock was beginning to wane. It served her well when there had been seven children, herself and her husband. Then she had added Harry and Hermione, they were family.

She had six children, their spouses, the grandchildren, her husband and herself. She wished she would be able to add that many hands to the clock.


	52. Family

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **Astoria/Draco  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#52 Family_

He'd lived through horrors and challenges. He'd finally found love which resonated through his soul. A love that he hadn't known growing up.

He vowed not to tear up as he looked down upon his son.

"It'll be different for you," he promised softly, "I'll never risk my family."

He looked at his sleeping wife, her hair spread upon the pillow.

Draco sighed pressing a soft kiss to the top of the infant's head.

A few wisps of white blonde hair clung to the infant's head. He'd be the spitting image of his father.

A tear slipped down Draco's cheek.


	53. Hard

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **None  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#53 Hard_

Hermione was an expert on accomplishing impossible tasks. She lived through seven years of Harry and Ron's antics, a few of which guaranteed certain death. She'd obliviated her parents and sent them to Australia, so she could fight in a war with her two teenage friends.

She glared at the fireplace in front of her as though it was the source of all of her problems. It wasn't that hard.

It was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She grabbed a handful of floo powder. Hermione looked back to see Molly holding Rose in the kitchen. She flooed to work.


	54. Competition

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **None  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#54 Competition_

"I won," Ron shouted as she stood up pumping his fists.

Arthur, grinned down at the chess board. He'd lost in a landslide that he was quickly becoming used to. Ron smiling happily went over to the giant tournament board that had been erected in the living room. After crossing off his father's name he wrote his name on the next line.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Molly asked as she walked in the door staring at the three chess boards in her living room.

"Just a little friendly competition," Arthur explained, setting up the chessboard.


	55. College

**Title: **100 Moments in 19 Years  
**Pairings: **None  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I make no money from this.

**Challenge:** _#55 College_

Hermione's parents were back in the country. Not that it mattered to Hermione. She glowered at the letter. They'd returned for two weeks to attend her cousin's college graduation. They'd asked if she wanted to see them.

She hadn't seen them since the wedding. They'd only stayed for the weekend and looked uncomfortable the entire time as though they were watching a stranger get married.

They were her parents, but she hardly knew them anymore. Hermione wrote a quick reply.

'_I'm busy with work and home, but how about dinner sometime. Will Thursday be alright? You can pick the restaurant.'_


End file.
